My Dragon Wife Can't Be This Cute: Fantasy Edition
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Fantasy Au. Ryuko is a dragon noble who is bored of simple life in the mountains. Until she meets a knight in green armor that tries to slay her. What will become of this oddly paired duo? Misadventures and romance for sure...If poor Izuku could survive long enough that is.
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstanding

A/n

This is something nobody asked for! Though I'm ginna write it!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Pitiful._

A dull green that was almost a rustic yellow in her pink slanted eyes. The color almost gave a bad taste copper like taste in her mouth as she stared down the poor morsel infront of her. Her wings twitched slightly in annoyance as a clawed finger scratched along her thrown.

The pathetic knight dawning green armor of all colors was literally shaking in his boots. The short sword in his hands shaking like crazy as there was no focus to it.

"This is who they send to slay me?" She questioned amused. The rattling of the old armor as the knight stood his ground made her chuckle slightly.

Ryuko was one of the last 4 great dragon nobles in the east section of the Yagi kingdom. The king and her had an agreement to leave all villages alone qs long as she was provided with food.

Though for the past 3 months knights have been coming to her to try and slay her. For this reason she didn't know nor did she care. All knights ended up the same and eaten like a good afternoon snack.

Though the knight before her looked rather...unappetizing.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna give me some speech about nobility and chivalry. How knightly hood is the greatest honor and being the hero is the highest privilege possible?" She mocked playfully. Every single knight she encountered gave the same dainty speech. One even boasted about "slaying a dragon is so manly!", the nerve of these pathetic humans.

"I'm h-here to stop y-you!" The knoght stuttered out. It was probably the most pathetic thing she's heard in her entire life.

"Stop me? Human you can't even stop shaking!" She bellowed her voice echoing through the cave.

"I...m-maybe weak,but I can't let you keep taking our livestock!" He yelled back with slight courage.

"Livestock? What livestock?" She questioned confused. She's barely left the mountain in over half a year. A merchant literally drops food off at the base of the mountain for her to retrieve.

"T-the ones in the village west o-of here..." He stuttered nervously.

_"The village west of here?_ _Isn't that near the wyvern nest?"_

"...Human you do know the mountains near that village have wyverns right?" She questioned as the knight slowly nodded his head.

"Human I'm a **_Dragon_** I have a deal with the King about leaving the villages alone. I don't associate with the wyverns. It's you human's that are breaking this rule. The king isn't suppose to send knights my way!" She said making the knight physically stop shaking almost lowering his sword.

"The knights from before weren't from the kingdom...They were from my village...you don't...control the wyverns?" He questioned hesitantly almost sounding surprised by this info.

"No. Why would I control a useless beasts? " She questioned with a little spite in her tone. Wyverns were barely even acknowledged by draconian species. Hell they were practically bottom feeders.

The knight completely lowered his sword at this. Sheathing it by his side the knight took off his helmet revealing...a young man.

The boy had curly green hair that was very unruly. Freckles that adorned his cheeks and emerald colored eyes that she found quite..appealing.

"I'm s-sorry this is a d-deep misunderstanding...our village is p-pretty poor and w-we thought the dragon of the m-mountain controlled the w-wyverns..." The young man rambled before her. His features looked both panicked and embarrassed at the same time as his cheeks took a pinkish hue.

"I...I AM V-VERY SORRY!!" The young man yelled bowing deeply. This action surprised her on so many levels. All who entered her domain were usually over prideful, arrogant and shallow minded about everything.

It took this young man 10 mimutes of just talking compared to what took her 3 months to understand what was going on. The young man was even apologizing about everything out of both of their control.

"Lift your head knight. I accept your apology." She felt in a way quite awkward. No human actually lasted this long in front of her. The king himself didn't even speak with her this long.

"M-may I ask A f-favor ,miss?" He stuttered slightly again as his emerald colored eyes met her mystical pink ones.

"Ryuko...and what is this favor?" She raised a thin eyebrow at this very interesting knight.

"T-the wyverns...c-could you scare them o-off? I will l-let my v-village know the truth and w-we could provide you with whatever we can g-give you worth of value?" The young man spoke earnestly. His eyes held a deep conviction and trust that was deemed admirable.

_"It's kinda...cute."_

She paused at this bizarre notion. Shaking her thoughts away she looked at the young man once more contemplating the words she would say.

Truthfully she was bored out of her mind. She hardly had anyone to talk to except the other noble dragons who rarely entered her area. She doubted the village had anything worth of value considering the knights rather old and bizarre armor. She did find him quite amusing though and she could probably get some form entertainment out of him.

_"Gives me an excuse to do something fun for once too."_

"Alright I'll scare them off for you..." The sparkle in his eyes was almost adorable."But you have to come back in a week with whatever is valuable in your village and if you break this deal...I will burn down your village." She finished hearing the knight gulp loudly.

"D-deal..." He stuttered lightly.

"What is your name young knight?" She quested curiously to the green knight before her.

Vibrant green eyes and rose pink eys meet and both their world's slow down.

"I-Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

**A/n**

**Ryuko is like how her quirk is. She was talking to Izuku in her hybrid form.**

**This was honestly based on a dream I had! Like Au fantasy Izuku meeting Dragoness Ryuko!**

**Maybe a potential continuation? Review and tell me your opinions!**


	2. chapter 2: The Contract

A/n

Let's go!

* * *

Curiosity.

It was plain and simple curiosity that made the muddled thoughts in her head about one poor , low life (adorable) human that kept her interested.

Keeping her promise of course she had slaughtered the wyvern hoard easily before the sun even set that very same day. Her mind drifting in and out thinking of the freckled knight that seemed to bring a strange and unique feeling to her chest.

The emerald colored eyes that remind her of the precious gems that she use to collect over in the west kingdom.

A week had past,before she went from curious to skeptical. The knight wasn't here so he basically was about to break a promise. She was to keep her promise before she saw the familiar forest green hair enter her domain.

Also true to his word he had come back in a more simple civilian attire and not that god awful green armor. She didn't know who gave him that armor, but she was damn well going to burn down their home for such atrocity.

He gave her a look of such nervousness he was almost sweating profoundly. Chuckiling to herself she gave the best non-intimidating smirk she could muster.

"So humans do keep their promises? What a surprise." Though she meant it as a joke, she still had doubts about most humans in general. Greed was probably higher in their nature, than in all draconian breed put together and they were categorized as hoarders.

"I k-keep my promises...M-mistress R-Ryuko." He bowed semi-stiffly before her. Face still red from embarrassment she couldn't help,but giggle slightly.

"Mistress? How bold of you to assume me of dominance Izuku, because you are right. Though Ryuko is just fine." She chided playfully to the boys chargin. Honestly he was too easy to tease and it made just a little bit more fun for her.

"M-My apologies! I never assumed you to be d-dominant. It's j-just more n-noble to address you in the r-right manner! You are a dragon noble a-after all and I'm b-barely even a k-knight...a-and with the m-misunderstanding I f-felt rather I mistreated the s-situation-" She watched quite amused as he mumbled and rambled on for a few more minutes explaining things of hierarchy and nobility. A small smile curving her lip as she watched him stutter and blush like a fool.

_"An interesting one indeed..."_

"I assume you brought the other end of our deal? Considering how...rustic your armor was I assume you decided to give me something of higher value?" She cut him off from his word tangent to bow deeper in respect.

"Yes...I b-brought them..." The tone he took was more worrisome and to her shock a serious tone. Pulling out the chest he was carrying he set it down to the ground opening it up for Ryuko to see the shine of gold, jewels and precious gems alike.

"I uhhh...a-also brought you this..." He presented to her a beautiful silk fabric that looked delicate to the touch. The color a deep blood red that reminded her of the most exotic wines she came across in her time.

"My m-mother is a s-seamstress and I b-believe this color would best s-suit your beauty well." He stammered a small pink tinting his freckled cheeks.

A small heat built up in her chest hearing those words. No mortal...or living being had ever called her beautiful. Her wings and tail twitched in delight at the compliment, but she dared keep her best neutral expression. She was a noble she couldn't get flustered at a simple compliment.

_"Though it felt...pleasant hearing something like that..."_

"How thoughtful of you Izuku." Was all she could say. She had a million other things she could say,but it felt best not to tease just yet.

"A-and as for the last valuable..." He never made eye contact throughout the whole process of speaking to her,but he looked into her pink irises with those vibrant green eyes before taking a deep breathe.

"M-my Village is r-rather poor s-so we are giving y-you all we have...a-and.." His breathe shaky as tried to continue."...since w-we don't have much...I decided to t-take responsibility." He finished slightly less nervous than before

"So...as for the l-last value..." He look of determination crossed his face before looking at Ryuko with such intense valor she almost held her breathe.

"I offer myself and My services to you as a knight of my village. I'm not the best...but I work hard. I am also skilled in labor work, cleaning, tinkering and anything minuscule you ask of me. I hope I can accommodate for all the trouble we caused you...e-even if I'm just a stool to place you feet on I-I'll do my best to please you! So please take care of me, Ryuko!" He shouted with conviction ,but bowed so honorably that it seemed he was sacrificing his life for some noble cause.

She blinked very slowly. Her face still neutral and almost calculating. Internally she was ecstatic, but also still doubtful. The boy is proclaiming to be an object for her to use as she saw fit. Would any human really give up their rights just to please another?

Actions speak louder than words, so she would have to test him and his word.

"Alright than...if you insist on this I could always use another servant." She stated in dull tone. The knight couldn't be to hopeful after all.

"I'll be anything you need me to mistress." He spoke calmly. He heard a flapping of wings and heavy steps made from boots march towards his kneeled form. Tensing he felt the tip of a boot lift his chin upward. He was met with the smirking face of the dragoness. Now noticing the rather traditional Chinese style of her light pink dress,and the exposed form of her hips peaking through. Blushing he teied to look away ,but the tip of her shoe pressed harder upwards keeping him in place.

"Starting now you'll be my property. My tool. Your life is in my hands and I see fit to how I treat you...understand?" Her prowess and dominant nature showing through her slit pink eyes.

"Y-yes Mistress..." He stuttered out.

"Good...now seal the contract." She ordered. Confused he looked at her for an awnser when she pointed at the boot still near his face.

"Kiss it." She ordered. He blushed at the order,but compiled by pressing his lips against the rubbery fabric.

"Good boy." She smiled gently at him,but he couldn't help the shiver of anticipation and praise.

_"This is going to be_..._interesting." _

* * *

A/n

So that took a interesting...turn. Kinda wanted Ryuko to be more dominant in this one so being mistress is kinda boosting her ego so to speak. (She'll still have her cute moments don't worry!)

Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	3. chapter 3: There are others?

A week.

It took a week for Izuku to understand the Ins and Outs of Mistress Ryuko.

To say the Dragon empress scared him was a complete understatement. Not only was she elegant, but to put it bluntly she was beautiful in every aspect.

He never ventured much outside his village,but he definitely knew Mistress Ryuko was on a different scale of beauty.

Even though he basically signed a contract to be a servant she never really treated him like one. For one week he just explored her castle top to bottom. (Even mapping out the layout in a journal so he wouldn't get lost too easily.)

She even fed him normal food and gave him a room that was at least three times the size of his house.

She left him undisturbed for an entire week.

To put it simply he was bored...and honesty missed Ryuko.

It was almost night time as he watched the sunset the descended down the valley from his window. If he had the supplies he could easily sketch this in no time.

"I wonder what kacchan is doing right now?" He questioned allowed in his room.

"And who exactly is kacchan?" A deep voice questioned. Eyes widening he turned and bowed before a pissed Ryuko.

"Mistress Ryuko!" He said in his bowed position.

"I think you misheard me...I asked you a question. I-zu-ku." She made she to sound out his name to show how serious she was. Even taking a few steps to place her foot ontop of his head.

"H-he use to be my childhood friend, but he went off to be a knight for the kingdom, Mistress Ryuko." He spoke with a tone of slight...jealousy? Ryuko recognized the tone,but to come from this boy made her curious.

She applied alittle bit of pressure with her foot making her grunt slighly in pain.

"Use to be? There's a story behind this." She questioned.

"Y-yes, Mistress Ryuko." He grunted slightly. He looked up slightly to notice the small bags under her eyes and the slight disheveled look of her hair.

"A-are you ok, Mistress?" He questioned making her flinch slightly in surprise. Removing her foot she helped him up to his feet noticing she was more tired than she looked. She had on a deep green Chinese style dress this one exposing her hips but held together by a black sash around her waist.

"Yeah just tired. I had a week long meeting at the kingdom. I'm surprised you haven't ran away." She spoke with playful smirk.

"You were...gone?" He questioned as she gave him look of disbelief.

"Yes. Didn't Ashido come by and tell you I was gone?" She questioned.

"...Who?" He questioned again making her shake her head.

"Izuku...I have a castle full of servants. And you haven't seem anyone at all?" She questioned getting another nod from the confused boy.

"Unbelievable they had one job." Ryuko said annoyed as she took a very deep breathe.

**"Minaaa! Nejire!!! Tsuyu!! My throne!!! NOW!!" **

Izuku knew there were things he wouldn't understand,but now he knew something else was in store for it.

* * *

He really didn't expect the other whej


End file.
